


Black On Red

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-19
Updated: 2004-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Black On Red

Charlie ran his fingertips up and down his guitar, fresh black nail polish standing out against the high red shine of the instrument. His fingers came to rest on the strings; not touching, almost, but waiting, so that he could only barely feel them against his skin. His other hand found its place, stroking the wood of the neck. She was a good guitar and Charlie gave his soul to her every night.

She gave it back every day.

A slow smile formed on his lips as his eyes closed, the world drifting away until it was her and him, lover and lover, soulmate and soulmate. He brought his fingers gently, oh so gently, down on the strings, just running them across, left hand perfectly still.

Smile widening softly, he extended two fingers and plucked one string, slowly enough that it produced only a shiver of sound, but fast enough that he caught the edge of his fingers on the next string, and the next. She shivered, delicious sound thrumming through her. His left hand caressed the top of the strings, pressing three down, the resonating note he plucked then deeper, melodious. She shuddered.

Billy watched. And licked his lips.


End file.
